Mia Hunt
by alygator86
Summary: Beth looks at her class list for new school year and sees a name that is somewhat familiar.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the characters I made up.

This fic came about when I remembered Beth was a second grade teacher. What would happen if Owen's kid ended up in her class? I'm in school to be an elementary school teacher and I thought it would be fun to write this fic.

Beth Moore, formerly Beth Whitman, looked around her classroom with a smile. It was all decorated, set up, and ready for the new school year. The books where organized and neat on the bookshelf in the reading area but she knew they wouldn't stay that way for long. The reading area consisted of two bean bag chairs, a small couch that could hold three second graders but maybe one and a half adults, and a colorful rug all surrounded on three sides with small bookcases.

All the supplies were in clear drawers and labeled so the students could find them easily. The desks were grouped in six groups of four making two columns of three groupings in the middle of the room. Each desk would have a nametag with the student's name neatly written with teacher printing and taped to the top of the desk. Each student would also receive a pencil box, an eight pack of crayons, three pencils and a small pencil sharpener to begin the year with.

The overhead projector was ready to be used, transparencies all clean and ready, sitting next to a new pack of overhead markers and a small spray bottle for water. The white board was once again white and had colorful markers ready to be used throughout the day.

The bulletin boards were decorated with colorful paper and fun borders. The calendar for the month of September was already up on the bulletin board next to the white board and the September birthdays were posted.

Around the room were various posters of facts, and different things they may want to know. The alphabet bordered the top of the white board.

Beth savored the quiet, the neat, the orderly fashion of her room. It wouldn't stay that way for long but it was worth it. It was sort of like her kids' bedrooms. Her six year old and three year old would go into their nice, clean, picked up bedrooms and soon everything would be out of order once more. But they learned as they played and that was more important than everything being neat. That's how she felt about her classroom. The kids and their learning trumped having a clean room.

She sat down at her desk with the class list, a pile of nametags - which had a number line, some measurements they would need to know, basic shapes, and colors - and a marker and began writing each student's name on a nametag: Megan Allen, Abby Carson, Daniel Cross, Michael Davidson and so on. Colin Harrison, Jacob Horn. The next name definitely caught her attention. It couldn't be, could it? No. There were tons of elementary schools in and around Seattle.

She shook her head and laughed at herself for getting that feeling, that nervous feeling after all this time and wrote the next name on the nametag.

Mia Hunt.

Let me know what you thought. I'll post another chapter soonish.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your reviews I hope you enjoy this chapter

After completing the nametags, finishing up the last preparations before school started tomorrow, Beth went home. She played with her sons and made dinner. After she put the kids to bed, she was able to talk to her husband, Greg.

"I went though my class list today," She started.

"Cool," he replied, "How many kids do you have this year?"

"24. It's a pretty big group but I can handle it. There's one girl…"

He looked at Beth, "One girl what?"

"Her last name is Hunt," She said. Greg knew all about Beth's ex fiancé.

He smiled. She did this every time. "Honey, you've had a few children with the last name Hunt over the years. Who even knows if he still lives around here."

"You're right," She laughed, "I'm just being silly."

---------------

Beth greeted her students after they put their things in the locker with their name on it. She watched as the kids read all the nametags and found their seats. They chatted with their neighbors, waiting for the day to begin.

She noticed two girls come in together. They both seemed slight apprehensive about the situation – being in a new class on the first day of school but they were going to handle it together. By observing how close the two appeared, Beth knew they were best friends; they could have been sisters due to how close they seemed except that they were obviously very different. One was a red headed girl with slight Asian features, which was an interesting combination, and the other; a girl who had dark wavy hair and, Beth noticed when the girl looked at her, very blue eyes.

The girls found their nametags next to one another in the back table of the row on the left. Table three. The girl with the dark hair, then, was Emma Shepherd and the girl with the red hair was Mia Hunt. Mia Hunt has red hair. Beth shook her head slightly. It wasn't possible.

Beth was interrupted from any further speculation by the ringing of the bell. She began the day by introducing herself and going over the class rules – respect each other, respect the items in our community, respect everyone else's right to learn. Once they were done with going over the rules and classroom procedures, Beth had a way for all the students to get to know each other a little better.

"We're going to go around the room and when we get to you, I want you to say your name very clearly and then say something about you," She explained to them, "and be sure to talk loud enough so that everyone can hear you."

She gave them about a minute to come up with that they wanted to say the, started with table one. After hearing about pets and brothers and sisters and cousins and vacations, she got to Mia.

"My name is Mia and this is my best friend Emma but she's also like my sister and ours kinda goes together. We both wanna be surgeons like our parents," Mia explained.

Beth was curious, "What kind of surgeons are your parents?

"My mommy is a heart surgeon and my daddy is a…umm," she paused trying to remember what it was called, "trauma surgeon. He does surgery on emergencies."

"And my mommy and daddy are brain surgeons," Emma added.

"Wow!" Said Beth, "those are really cool jobs!"

Emma nodded, "We pretend surgeon with our little brothers."

"That sounds like a lot of fun," Beth smiled, and then continued on to the next student. She was more and more convinced that Mia was Owen Hunt's daughter but at the same time she was too nervous to actually find out. She hadn't seen or talked to him more than 10 years – since he worked on her father's case.


	3. Chapter 3 now with breaks

Thank you all again for your reviews. I'm already thinking of writing stories with Mia and Emma. I'd like to know what you think of that idea.

Hopefully the way I've done the line breaks will work this time. Grrrr

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The year started off really well. Beth felt she had a great group of kids and they all seemed eager to learn. The only problem was Mia and Emma. She had learned that their mothers were best friends so they were practically family. Being so close meant they spent a lot of time together in and out of school. They got along just fine. The problem was the talking.

Mia and Emma's little brothers – Lucas Hunt and Ethan Shepherd, she learned, were born on the same day and they were currently in afternoon kindergarten (also best friends). After lunch, the girls would have found out something from their brothers about their "patients" - which happened to be stuffed animals. The play was good. They were pretending to be surgeons and Beth thought that was a fantastic idea – they learned from their parents and put that knowledge into play which was a great way to expand themselves. However, when it interrupted her class, it was not as good.

"So Floppy Bunny had some compilations but he'll be fine," Mia was explaining to Emma while everyone was working on math worksheets.

"Ok good. Our interns can be so lazy sometimes," Emma replied, talking about their little brothers.

Beth, not a fan of pointing out student's misbehavior in front of the class, went over to the girls and crouched between them.

"Girls, I hate to do this but I'm going to have to separate you. I warned you yesterday. You can't keep talking when it's supposed to be quiet."

Emma shook her head.

"No Mrs. Moore," Mia countered, "We'll be good."

"I'm sorry. I told you the next step was moving you," Beth told them.

Beth pulled out Mia's desk and exchanged it with Nicole Stevenson's.

"Mia, Emma, the next step is sending a note home to your parents and I don't want to have to do that," Beth explained, getting them settled. But she would send a note if she had to.

"Ok," the girls replied glumly.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The girls seemed to be doing well after that. But a week later, during quiet reading time, Mia got up, crossed the room to Emma's desk and began telling her about Misty Kitty.

"Lucas said Misty Kitty's lab results showed some abnomolies so he and Ethan ran more tests but they had to go to kindergarten so they don't know what's going on yet," Mia told Emma.

Emma nodded. "Ok, well we can find out when we get home. We also have to surgeon on Rover when we're done with our homework."

Beth, sitting at her desk, sighed softly.

"Emma, Mia, would you come here please?"

The girls, realizing they were in trouble, went up to Beth's desk.

"You girls were doing good for a week," she told them, "Unfortunately I'm going to have to send a note home to your parents. I want one of them to sign it and you need to bring it back, ok?"

They nodded.

"Ok, I'll give you the notes at the end of the day, Now please go sit back down and finish your reading."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

It was Meredith's day to pick up the kids. Being an attending had its perks. Any one of the four of them could work a half day once or twice a week so that they could switch off on picking up the kids from school. Any one of them who wasn't picking the kids up, ended up going in late after dropping the boys off at kindergarten and stayed late that day.

She gathered Ethan and Lucas then waited for Emma and Mia to meet her at the front. She piled all the kids into the car and headed to her house. Cristina would come over when she was done with her shift and have dinner there. Owen had to work late because he dropped off the boys this morning.

"How was school?" Meredith asked, which started the four of them talking the entire way home.

Once freed from the car, the boys ran inside to play and Mia and Emma followed.

"Girls, do your homework before you play," Meredith reminded them. They all tended to parent everyone's kids.

Mia and Emma did their homework. Once they were done, Emma took her note from Beth up to Meredith. Mia went with her.

"Mommy, Mrs. Moore needs you to sign this," Emma said, holding out the note for Meredith to take.

"What is it for?"

"Mia and me were talking at school again," Emma told her.

Meredith read over the note from Beth, stating that was indeed what happened and that if it happened again, there would be a phone call.

She finished reading and looked at the girls. "We've talked about this. We've all talked to you about this," meaning her, Derek, Owen, and Cristina, "I know you two like to play surgeon but that is for at home. You can't talk about it when you're supposed to be working on other things. If you're at lunch or recess that's fine. But when you talk during school time, you disrupt the other kids. You wouldn't like it if someone was talking to their friend while you were trying to do your work, would you?"

They both shook their heads and said no.

"Ok," she nodded with a smile to show them she wasn't mad. "No talking to each other during quiet work time."

"We won't," Mia and Emma both agreed.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Mia and Emma walked into class the next morning and they each handed their notes to Beth before taking their seats and starting their bell work along with the rest of the class.

She checked to make sure the notes were signed. Emma's had the very neat signature of Meredith Shepherd. She then checked Mia's to see if maybe her father signed in. Then she could find out if Mia's father was, indeed, Owen.

The signature read…

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Will Beth find out if Owen is actually Mia's dad or will Mia's mom had signed the note?! Tune it to find out!


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the last chapter. I'm glad so many of you enjoyed this story. I had fun writing it.

I'm thinking about writing some adventures with Mia and Emma. What would you like to see?

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The signature read Cristina Hunt. Her curiosity was still unresolved.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Mia and Emma stayed non-disruptive through the New Year. It was near the end of January when Beth announced her annual career day and sent a note home for parents to volunteer to come in and talk about what they do. She got quite a few replies, including Mia and Emma's mothers. That would be interesting – to see if their mothers were actually as close as Mia and Emma were.

The day came for career day. Owen dropped off the kids at school since he ended up with the day off as well as Cristina. Meredith was at work but she was leaving early to do career day.

An hour before they had to be at the elementary school, Cristina's pager went off.

"Aren't you off?" he asked while she checked it.

She started calling to find out why she was paged, "Yeah, I am."

After a short conversation, she hung up. "I have to go," she frowned, "My transplant patient finally got a heart."

Owen nodded. Her patient had been waiting for a transplant for a few months now. Cristina had done all the surgeries on that patient and had almost lost her a couple times.

"I can go to career day and Mia will understand," Owen told her. And Mia would, she got to visit that patient a few times.

"We'll get ice cream after," Cristina promised.

Owen chuckled, "Ice cream it is. Call me when you're done."

Cristina said she would while she collected her purse and keys. Owen caught her arm after she put on her coat and kissed her gently but with a passion that was ever present in their relationship before she rushed out.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA-

Mia looked to the door again. Where was her mom? Aunt Meredith was already here. Because it was a special occasion, she got to sit by Emma.

"Look, Mia, it's Uncle Owen," Emma pointed.

Owen had found the room and spotted Mia along with Emma and Meredith before being able to meet the teacher.

Beth was finishing up talking with a parent who was going to talk about being a police officer when she heard Mia.

"Daddy! I thought mommy was coming."

Beth turned to see Owen sit in one of the second grade sized chairs next to Mia.

"Mommy had to go do surgery on Tara. She got a new heart and mommy had to go put it in."

"Yay! Well you can talk about what you do then," Mia said decidedly.

Meredith laughed. "That's nice of you, Mia."

"Thanks Aunt Meredith!"

Beth made her way over. She had to speak to Owen, he was her student's father and he was here for career day. Even so, he was her ex-fiancé. He broke up with her in a two-line email over ten years ago. He was completely different from how he was when they were together.

Beth took a calming breath and went over to the small group.

Mia saw her teacher approaching. "Daddy! This is my teacher Mrs. Moore."

Owen stood up to greet his daughter's teacher, turned around and was face to face with Beth.

"Oh, uh, hi," Owen said stupidly, surprised to see Beth there, "I didn't know you were Mia's teacher."

"Yeah. I got married a while ago," she said to explain why her last name is different, "I had a feeling Mia was your daughter, though."

Owen chuckled, "Yeah, the red hair. We were pretty surprised. Her brother doesn't have it."

"Mia and Emma talk about their brothers all the time," Beth told him, "They've both gotten a lot better about not talking during class time."

"Good," Owen nodded, "Mia is a little too much like her mother sometimes."

"Cristina…" Beth thought back, "She worked on my father, too, didn't she?"

"Yeah. How are you doing?"

Beth smiled, "I'm good. I have two sons – they're six and three."

"That's great," Owen smiled back, happy for her.

"Well we need to get started, let me get everyone settled down."

Beth went to get things in order and Owen sat in the tiny person chair next to Mia again.

"How do you know Mrs. Moore, daddy?" Mia asked.

"We were friends a very long time ago," Owen told her and that seemed to satisfy her.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Beth felt it was a very successful career day. She had a police office, a fire fighter, a CEO, two surgeons, an attorney, a veterinarian, a social worker, an electrician, an exterminator, and a photographer.

She scheduled the parents to come after lunch so that the parents' talks lasted until the end of school and they could take the kids home.

The bell rang and the students got their things together. Mia and Emma went to get their backpacks and coats; Meredith went to the kindergarten room to gather up Lucas and Ethan.

Beth started tidying up. Owen went over to where she was organizing papers.

"It was good to see you again," he told her.

"You too," she smiled, "Mia is such a pleasure to have in class. She's so smart."

Owen grinned, "Thank you. She has wanted to be surgeon for as long as she knew what we did. And she and Emma are inseparable. I'm glad she's finally keeping the stuffed animal surgery out of school time."

"You and me both," Beth laughed.

Mia poked her head back in, "Come on daddy! You said when mommy was done, we'd get ice cream!"

"Ok, ok," he headed towards the door, but called back, "See you later, Beth."

"Bye, Owen," she replied.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

That night, after Mia and Lucas were in bed, Cristina and Owen sat together on the couch, a surgical video on, now able to talk about their day.

"You'll never guess who Mia's teacher is," Owen said.

"Uh…Mrs. Moore," Cristina replied, slightly confused at his statement.

"Yeah, but Mrs. Moore is Beth," he told her.

Cristina looked at him, "Beth, your ex-fiancé Beth?"

He nodded, "Yep."

"Well that's interesting. I would have never guessed that."

"Me either."

There was a similar conversation going on a Beth's house.

Beth and Greg were both sitting at the dining room table, grading papers – their sons had gone to bed hours again. Greg was an 8th grade history teacher and he had a bunch of tests to grade.

"I was right," Beth told him after she finished grading a math quiz.

"About what?" he asked, not looking up.

"Mia Hunt," she replied.

"Ok?" he marked the test. What was she talking about?

"Her father is Owen."

Greg looked up, "Owen as in your ex-fiancé?"

"Yeah," She nodded.

"Huh," he said before going back to the history test, "How 'bout that?"

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Thanks for reading!!


End file.
